


Morsemodre

by captainswanismyendgame



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Dark Agenda, Dark Captain Hook | Killian Jones, Dark Character, Dark Emma, F/M, Graphic Description of Corpses, Gratuitous Smut, Matricide, Murder, Murder Family, Patricide, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 23:05:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7593919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainswanismyendgame/pseuds/captainswanismyendgame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CS as Death Eaters AU: Studious Ravenclaw Emma Swan intrigues the elder Slytherin Killian Jones. 5 years later, they are among the most respected of Death Eaters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morsemodre

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is my first attempt at doing anything in this universe (HP), and I went dark to boot! I was inspired by a GIF I saw for AU week done by @liamjcnes. She even graciously did a banner (which you can see on Tumblr). There is smut and muder in this, so take that into account if you are triggered.

She sat there in the library, studying for her Charms O.W.L., diligently going over each and every charm she had learned for the past five years at school. As the Ravenclaw Prefect and the student with the highest grades in her year, Emma Swan always strived for excellence; her parents would settle for nothing less. They instilled in her the importance of perfection, and accepted nothing but. So much so that she was scared to earn an Exceeds Expectations, because she knew her father would verbally abuse her for it. Sometimes, it even turned physical.

 

So, she made sure that no matter what, she kept up that drive. But that drive left her with little in terms of friends. They only student she even talked to on occasion weren’t even in her own house. Mary Margaret Blanchard and David Nolan were Hufflepuff’s golden children, and they took the time out of their days in class to make conversation with Emma. Other than that, Emma usually sat at her the Ravenclaw table in the Great Hall by herself, or sat in one of the lovely wingback chairs in the Ravenclaw Common Room alone. The loneliness rarely got to her; she had her studies to occupy her time. But there were plenty of times she wished she didn’t devote all of her time to academics.

 

Emma sat there at her favorite table, towards the back of the library, eyes glued to her Charms text book when she heard footsteps coming towards her. Even on the carpeted floor, she could hear them clearly. She didn’t want to seem startled, she tried to continue reading. The footsteps stopped, but she knew someone was behind her as evidenced by the shadow looming above her, making it much more difficult concentrate. She was about to turn to see who it was, but the stranger spoke first.

 

“Is this all you ever do is study?”

 

She had heard that voice before, calling out to his house as they left the Great Hall as Head Boy of Slytherin, or had heard his name called multiple times over the public address system during Quidditch games, as he was the Keeper for his house. Turning around her shoulder to look, there stood Killian Jones. The his featured were shadowed due to the sunlight glaring from behind him, which made him look like some kind of forbidden angel. But she could clearly see his blue eyes flecked with gold.

 

She tried to stop starting but she couldn’t. This boy had been her forbidden fantasy for the past few years. It wasn’t because he was a Slytherin, but because she knew he would never look twice at the bookworm when he was constantly flooded with female company.

 

Mustering up the courage, she answered him, “So what if I like studying? Grades are important.”

 

He tilted his head back, laughing, “Important for what? What is so important about making sure you know how to perform ‘Occulus Reparo’ correctly? You don’t wear glasses, do you, Swan?”

 

“You...you know my name?” Her palms started to sweat and her heart rate rose.

 

Killian bent at his knees, so his face was now level with hers as she sat in the chair. He moved to grip the back on her chair, and her pulse quickened. “You’re Emma Swan, Ravenclaw’s most brilliant mind. And I have been watching you for quite some time. Your genius is being wasted on homework and tests. You need to take that knowledge and apply it. Use those charms in a real world setting—even the dangerous ones. Sometimes, the dangerous ones can be the most...exhilarating.” Killian’s hand left the back of the chair, and his index finger caressed her jaw line down to her chin. She swallowed hard, her heart practically beating out of her chest. “What do you say, Swan? What’s life without a little adventure?” She was blinded by his dazzling smile; his eyes were brighter now as he spoke with such passion.

 

Emma Swan had always played life by the rules, but today was the day she felt like throwing caution to the wind. She closed her book with a heavy thud, and rose from her seat full of excitement. She wasn’t sure what was happening, or what had gotten into her all of a sudden, but she was anxious to find out.

 

“So, what did you have in mind?”

 

Killian slowly put his arm around her and led her from her favorite seat in the library.

 

“I have these friends that would love to make your acquaintance.”

 

Emma didn’t know it now, but her seat in the library would never be occupied by her again.

 

K&E

 

**5 years later**

 

“My god, Swan, I could watch you cast Sectumsempra all day,” he said out of breath, trying to get his clothes off quicker. Soon, he was naked, his hardened cock pointing straight at Emma

 

Tonight had been one of their most successful raids in months. Emma alone took out four burly men in one fell swoop. After leaving the massacred Mudbloods behind to rot, Killian placed the tip of his wand on his Dark Mark and shouted, “Morsemodre!” In seconds, the foggy appearance of a skull appeared in the sky, it mouth opening to let the slithering green snake made of fog crawl across its surface.

 

“Get you hard, does it?” she asked, removing her blood-stained clothes. That was the thing about Sectumsempra: it always seemed to penetrate the robe, leaving her clothes and skin red with blood.

 

“Fuck, seeing you stained like that...I need to be inside you.”

 

“Then what are you waiting for?”

 

With a growl, Killian turned her body around so his cock grazed over the crack of her ass. He took a fist full of her blonde hair, tugging on it as hard as he could, making her cry out. He whispered in her ear, “You are the most intoxicating woman I have ever met. You are mine.” With that, he thrust himself into her tight sheath, pounding into her body with abandon.

 

“I can’t believe it get to fuck this beautiful cunt.”

 

“Why don’t you stop talking and fuck me harder?!” She teased.

 

“You will pay for your insolence.” Pulling out, Killian swiftly turned her, lifted her up in his arms, and placed her back on the wall of their apartment. Emma screamed his name as she came, her walls tightening around him. He was almost to the point of no return when the Dark Mark began to burn them both. Killian slipped out of Emma, clutching his left arm, and she hers. His erection quickly deflated from the pain coursing through his arm.

 

“Looks like we have to pick this up later, love.” With a flick of his wand, both he and Emma were fully clothed, including their masks. “You were marvelous tonight.”

 

“Did you hear them scream? I love hearing their cries for mercy.” Emma’s eyes were alive with delight, staring at her lover. She could hardly believe that five years had passed since he plucked her from a life of academics and introduced her to his friends, the Death Eaters. She had been nervous, seeing as how she heard rumors about them: about how they followed the Pure Blood doctrine and that Mudbloods and Half-Bloods were an insult to the wizarding world. Her family, while Pureblood, never held such beliefs, but tried to instill her with thoughts of inclusion. Well, she certainly hadn’t felt included at school, since she had to focus so much on academics.

 

Killian introduced her that day to his older brother, Liam, also a former Slytherin. Through the years, he had moved up the ranks of the Death Eaters and was currently the right-hand man of the founder of the Death Eaters, Regina Mills. She refused to be referred to by that name, seeing as how her Half-Blood parents gave it to her, so instead she was simply called the Evil Queen. Over the past five years, the Evil Queen and her Death Eaters had turned the wizarding world upside down. Spreading her Pure Blood mentality, she gained a massive following that grew and grew each passing year.

 

They reached the Gold mansion just in time before the festivities could begin (it wasn’t their fault that murdering Muggle scum turned them on so much). Emma and Killian rushed into the ballroom where the meetings were held. Robert Gold had been one of The Evil Queen’s most trusted advisors, helping spread her word throughout the hierarchy of the Ministry of Magic. Along with his son, Baelfire, they were the main financial backers of the cause as well.

 

They rushed into the ballroom, which was already occupied by seemingly every Death Eater that they both could recall. Even though they all wore masks, they could clearly make out Liam, Mr. Gold, Baelfire, Maleficent (The Evil Queen’s consort), and Mr. Smee (her lackey).

 

Her Highness looked to them both as they entered. “Well, it seems now we finally have all arrived. I’d say it’s time to celebrate, wouldn’t you, Liam?”

 

Smiling at her, he nodded. “Absolutely, Your Grace.” Turning away from her, she looked out towards Emma. “Emma Swan, please come towards the Queen.”

 

She nervously looked at Killian through the mask, and then made her way towards the center of the ballroom. Emma’s heeled boots click-clacked over the marble floor, echoing throughout the room as the only sound audible. As she reached the center, she was told to remove her mask. Doing so, she clutched it to her, waiting to hear what the Queen had to say.

 

“Emma Swan, you came to us an ugly duckling, but you have blossomed into your name sake. The accounts I hear of your menace and cruelty are some of my favorite at these gatherings. They call you the master of punishment charms. You do me proud; I consider you a daughter of sorts, since I was never able to have any of my own.”

 

“Thank you, Your Grace.”

 

The Queen’s face turned. “I praise you, and you speak out of turn?”

 

“Apologies, Your Grace.”

 

Settling back into her thoughts, The Queen continued, “As I was saying before I was interrupted, I thought since you have proven yourself to be one of my greatest assets that you should be rewarded.” With a swish of her wand, two Petrified bodies floated into the ballroom. They were placed right in front of Emma and it when then she recognized them: Ingrid and James Swan, her parents.

 

The Evil Queen yelled Rennervate and the bodies on the ground began to move. They made to push themselves up onto their feet, but one look at Emma, and it was as if they saw a ghost.

 

“Emma?” Ingrid whispered. “Is that you?”

 

Emma tried to remain unaffected by their presence. She hadn’t seen them in almost a year, spending most of her time with Killian or on raids. As soon as she left Hogwarts, she moved in with Killian, seeing her parents less and less.

 

As they looked at this woman with darkened eyeliner, a black robe and the Dark Mark on her left forearm, they were at a loss for words.

 

James spoke up in shock. “What have you done to yourself?”

 

“I didn’t do anything. I’m right where I want to be.”

 

“You want to be a part of this cult?” said her mother.

 

“I have felt more love and appreciation here than I ever had with you.”

 

“What are you even saying?! This isn’t the Emma we raised!” screamed James.

 

Emma leered down at them from above. “I’m not your daughter anymore; I haven’t been for a very long time.” Her gaze moved from them to the Queen. “Why did you consider this a gift, Your Highness?”

 

Cackling, she simply said, “Isn’t it obvious? Kill them.”

 

The shock on her face quickly turned to one of pure malevolence. She turned to Killian with a devious sparkle in her eyes. Even through the mask she could feel him smirking at her. She turned back to Queen, and curtsied. “Thank you for this gift, Your Highness.” Emma brandished her wand and turned it on her parents.

 

“Emma, please, don’t do this...this isn’t you! They brainwashed you!” her mother cried.

 

Emma’s eyes lit up as she smiled a wicked smile; she loved hearing her victims begging for their loves. “Oh, that’s where you’re wrong: this is me. SECTUMSEMPRA!” Her mother coughed up massive amounts of blood as deep gashes appeared all over her body, each bleeding profusely onto the marble floor. Emma moved her Death Eater robe out of the way of the convulsing body, not wanting to ruin the fabric with the stench of a blood traitor.

 

A sniffling sound turned her attention to her father as he lay on the ground, crying over his wife. “How could you?” he spoke through the tears, “What did we ever do to deserve this?”

 

Walking over to his sniveling body, Emma looked down at him. “In your eyes, I was never going to be good enough. You made that perfectly clear. And she never stopped you, not once. Well guess what? Nobody is stopping me now! AVADA KEDAVRA!” A bright green light escaped the tip of her wand, and directly at her father’s heart. He fell back, and the life in his body escaped. All she could do was stare at the lifeless bodies of the people that gave her life.

 

The sound of clapping in front of her woke her from her stupor. She saw the Evil Queen, with mirth in her eyes, feverishly applauding her. Soon, the rest of the room joined, and all she could do was smile. Suddenly, she felt familiar strong arms wrap around her torso. Killian whispered in her ear, “Do you have any idea how fucking incredible you are? I want to fuck you right now in front of all these people, just to get the pleasure of saying that you are mine.” Emma’s body was on fire. The adrenaline from killing her parents mixed with Killian’s admission made her body burn.

 

“Your Majesty, May we be excused?”

 

Nodding, The Queen said, “Go, my child. Celebrate your independence and that burden being lifted. The rest of you: you are dismissed.”

 

Killian and Emma practically ran from the ballroom. They soon Apparated to their home where they spent the night fucking each other and telling each other what they planned to do to the next Mudbloods the encountered.


End file.
